From German Published Patent Application No. 198 33 802, an electric motor having a housing is known, the housing having elements of the electric motor, such as brushes, brush holders, bearings, bearing supports. Assembly of these elements is very complicated. For example, when installing an armature having a commutator in the housing, the brushes and their holder must be pushed back. It is not possible to install the brushes once the commutator is installed.
From German Published Patent Application No. 199 26 171, an electric drive having a gearbox including a bearing support and a brush holder for an electric motor is known. Assembly of these elements is also very complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,357 describes a housing having a bearing support and holder for a bearing of an electric motor, the bearing forming one unit with the housing.
European Published Patent Application No. 911 949 discusses a plug-and-socket device having electrical power supply leads for an electric motor, the leads being mounted on a gearbox housing.
European Published Patent 739 077 No. describes a brush holder having brushes mounted in axial direction on an electric motor gearbox.
PCT Publication No. WO 97/43819 describes an electric drive where a plug having electric leads is mounted on a housing from the outside.
German Published Patent Application No. 43 37 390 describes an electric drive unit, where the brush holder along with the brushes is mounted on the housing from the outside.